My Angel
by XxswnoodlexX
Summary: Last order has a horrible dream that reminds accelorator about his past. He's determined not to leave her side and does what he can to get her past it. " it's weird a monster like me was able to be her angel " older last order, accelerator.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime To aru majutsu no index or it's characters, nor do I make any profit from this story.**

**This is just a short story.**

**One of my firsts so sorry for low quality ^=^**

**Last order is a bit older in this story, not a lolicon!**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

Last order couldn't breathe. She felt as if her lungs were being squeezed tightly, and the more she struggled the more it hurt. She tried to keep her eyes open, but all she felt like doing was squeezing them shut because of the pain.

Darkness

All around her there was nothing but darkness. Pitch black suffocating darkness that did nothing but engulf her and give no hope of peace.

Her throat felt like it was on fire, she couldn't scream or even whimper.

she couldn't move her body, so no matter how much she wanted to run and find a way to escape she couldn't.

Last order was in tears by now. She didn't know where she was or how she got here, but she wished more than anything for it to stop.

She was scared and in deep pain.

Her ears started to ring as the pain intensified. Lightly she could hear mumbling but she didn't care, it was all to much.

* * *

" Oi, Last order!" accelorator yelled down the hall. " wake up, what are you doing!"

" Oh my, it's unusual for last order to sleep in so late. Usually she's up decades before you." smirked yomikawa, as she walked past the hallway.

" shut up" accelorator barked. He turned and looked back to last orders door. He had to admit it was weird for her to sleep in so late, maybe she just stayed up late watching a movie or something.

He decided to let her sleep in a bit more before going to wake her up.

He finished packing his book bag with his textbooks and notes. Then went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Over the past month or so last order and accelorator have been living with yomikawa in their apartment. after most of the major problems died down in academy city, the both of them started attending school.

While their lives were not exactly 'normal' it was certainly on its way to becoming something better. Accelorator knew it was all because of last order. Her smile and belief in him is what made him find the resolve to move on.

Without her, he would still be stuck on the street with nothing better to do but kill clones and wallow in his rage. He could probably do anything because last order was by his side. She was the reason he's been able to over come everything from his past.

And of course he would never admit it but, he owed her for being there for him and only him. Without her he might as well be dead.

Ever since meeting her everything has been unusual and exciting for him.

He sat down at the kitchen table and began eating breakfast in an unusual silence.

...

This wasn't right

It was to quiet

There was no annoying talking he could easily ignore. There was no idiotic smiling face he could easily push out of the way.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Standing up he made his way to the hallway once more and headed straight towards last orders door.

" OI! You better not still be sleeping in there!" accelorator yelled, as he knocked on the door.

Like hell he was going to just barge in when she could be changing or something.

But then he heard it

It was soft and barely audible

But he heard it as if he was standing on the other side of the door right next to her.

A small whimper of pain.

Without hesitation he barged through the door. His eyes widened when he saw last order. Still asleep on her bed, her eyes streaming tears and her body curled up into a small ball shaking out of pain. She looked like she was suffocating.

Another whimper of pain escaped her lips and he was by her side in a heartbeat.

Gently taking her into his arms he shaked her lightly.

" OI! Wake up" he shouted, wishing to get rid of the pained look on her face, each tear feeling as if his heart was being stabbed through.

"LAST ORDER!"

* * *

She could taste her death in her throat. The darkness around her only got heavier as she stayed there. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was unbearable.

The space around her started to shake. She didn't care anymore.

She just wanted it to end.

"LAST ORDER"

Instantely she opened her eyes. The sudden brightness made her wince. She took in a deep breath, as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She immediately realized accelorator was in front of her his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes expanded as she took in the unexpected scene. The morning light was coming in through her window, dancing around accelorators snow white sparkling hair. His crimson eyes were also a bit wide staring down at her, worry evident in his face. His mouth was slightly open, and last order couldn't help but grin up at him.

Despite her horrible dream, she put her whole heart in her sleepy smile. Accelorator looked like an angel in front of her, there was no way she couldn't feel safe and relaxed in his arms.

He made the darkness go away

Last order smiled up at him again, " Thank you misaka misaka says while trying to catch her breath."

'what exactly happened,' thought accelorator as he continued to hold the small girl in his arms, 'at least she looks relieved.' he thought.

Sighing, he slowly released his hold on her and decided to talk to her about it later.

He was intent on finding out what exactly made her so afraid. What ever it was he would get rid of it. Anything to keep that smile on her face.

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" asked accelorator, trying to be gentle.

After eating breakfast the two started their walk to school. Last order still seemed to be in a daze ever since they left the house.

Last order looked up at him cautiously. She knew what he was asking for, but she was afraid of remembering, and she didn't want to cause him unnecessary trouble.

"It was nothing, misaka misaka says while looking down." he looked at her sad face and couldn't take it anymore. In one swift movement he dropped his school bag to the ground, then lightly pushed her against a wall making sure he was gentle. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look up at him.

"you're lying!" he whispered delicately into her ear. Putting his arm by the side of her head he continued, " what is it that has you so scared you can't tell me, didn't I tell you to come to me when you're in trouble. I promised I'd protect you, don't worry about troubling me and tell me what's wrong."

Last order held her breath, her heart constricting at his words. He truly was her angel, she suddenly felt bad for trying to hide it from him.

" misaka misaka is sorry for not telling you." she chocked out. Tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

Accelorator kept close to her, trying to comfort her. After she let loose a few of her tears they began walking again. On the way, last order told him about her nightmare and the things she felt. Feeling significantly better, she began to smile when she told him about when she woke up with him before her. It felt like a small weight was lifted off her chest, as she smiled at accelorator again.

Griping her hand tighter as they walked. he couldn't help but feel horrible as she described what she went through. It was exactly the same as what he was put through as a child, he was grateful it was only a dream for her though. And no way was he going to let her go through it alone like he did. He would stay by her side and dry her tears.

" Misaka misaka is happy that you're here with her though!"

He smiled warmly while looking at her, " and I'm happy youre hear with me too." he whispered.

"eh" last order said, her eyes widening at the young boy next to her. Staring intently.

He quickly looked away, refusing to admit to what he said. A light blush on his cheeks.

It was wierd though a monster like him became her angel.


End file.
